


POV you meet a gang leader, steal his heart, and now you're looking back on his healing process

by aestheticcastiels



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute and Sad, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, I am so tired, If you see that the tags keep changing mind your business., Jazz Music, M/M, Max is only mentioned, Mental Health Issues, No Dialogue, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, This is my second ever work don't bully my writing thnks, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticcastiels/pseuds/aestheticcastiels
Summary: Eiji knows that Ash is healing. And he is so honored that he has gotten the privilege of being able to experience that process and help him along the way.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	POV you meet a gang leader, steal his heart, and now you're looking back on his healing process

**Author's Note:**

> dfgyirduvgkrdhvguirbhgfhvgkfhgfhgbfh  
> Hi! My second work ever. I am nervous but also excited so I hope you enjoy. Comment if you think there's anything major I should add as a warning or something. 
> 
> I'm thinking Butterfly's Repose by Zabawa as the song for this fic. 
> 
> Okay! thank you for clicking on this I hope you enjoy.

When Eiji first met Ash he was stunned. Before him stood a beautiful boy. Whether Eiji's opinion was one based on his upbringing in Japan or not. One would have to be blind to say that Ash Lynx was anything but gorgeous. Later Eiji would learn that Ash loathed a complement almost as much as he loathed the government. Which was saying a lot.

Ash Lynx was also dangerous. That's not saying he isn't still. But Ash Lynx then was wounded and unable to heal. Ready to fire a bullet at every lurking shadow. Ash Lynx now stopped to coo at stray cats and helped the librarian shelve the books without a second thought. Ash Lynx now was healed and newly patched up with all the best bandages and stitches that Eiji could find. But it took a good long while for Eiji to find and administer those bandages and stitches. Healing was a long process. 

Eiji’s first thought about Ash Lynx was that he was stunning and dangerous. 

Very obvious to anyone who knew of him.

Despite the warning signs from every angle. . . Eiji wanted to know everything about him. And so their adventure started. 

By now Eiji has known him for many years. They lived together for almost as long as they've known each other. Eiji is quite literally the only living person in the world that knows Ash deeply. 

Eiji knows that Ash also stocks up Ramune in their fridge because he likes to remove the marbles. Eiji knows that Ash secretly likes the nori nori nightlight that he got for the bedroom. Eiji knows that Ash keeps the plants in tip top shape because it soothes him. Eiji knows that Ash gets Max to send him packages of his favorite vanilla candle from a specific shop in New York. Eiji knows that Ash likes talking during movies. Eiji knows that Ash knows all the constellations in the sky. Eiji has always coveted these small innocent details about Ash that many would look over. 

However Eiji also knows that trauma will forever leave its mark on Ash. 

But Eiji is proud to say that Ash doesn’t look over his shoulder every few seconds any more and Ash’s nightmares have been slowing. Eiji’s noticed that Ash doesn't keep his gun under his pillow anymore and he’s started to shower with the lights on more often. And instead of a glare and snarl Ash blushes and stutters over Eiji’s compliments now. 

Eiji knows that Ash is healing. And he is so honored that he has gotten the privilege of being able to experience that process and help him along the way.

Eiji wakes up everyday loving every version of ash. The Ash that once had to fight tooth and tail just to survive another day. And the Ash who somehow found Eiji's collection of old Japanese Jazz music and wont stop roping Eiji into a dance or two whenever he puts a CD on. But that is a story for another day and another train of thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Wonderful, I love you, thank you so much for reading the full thing, you are a trooper.  
> Leave a kudos or comment if you’d like.  
> But I'm more than happy with the fact you read the whole thing!
> 
> Edit: i have a tumblr idk how to link it but its ttwodollarbill


End file.
